jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiro Yoshida (Continuum-47512936 (B)
History Shiro Yoshida is one of the first wave of heroes who confront Oceanus when he’s freed. Powers and Abilities Powers Sunfire is a mutant. Solar Flare: Shiro's mutant powers enable him to absorb solar and other radiation to generate the process of ionized matter (usually air) through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it is converted to plasma, the superheated state of matter. Plasma is the state in which matter making up the sun exists; hence, Sunfire refers to his projecting "solar fire". Hence he can sheath his body in flame. § Flight: He can use his powers to create super-heated air currents which push him forward through the air, enabling him to fly. Sometimes this super-heated air is visible as a trail of flame behind Sunfire. The upper limit to the speed Sunfire can achieve in flight is not yet known, although it is known to be greater than that of the Angel, who can reach 150 miles per hour. § Plasma Blasts: He has the ability to project the flames he generates as powerful blasts of energy. § Plasma Emanation: Sunfire can generate plasma temperatures which match those that can be generated by the Human Torch, reaching about 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit at maximum level. He can also use his power in a massive blast similar to Johnny Storm's "Nova Burst". However, Shiro has much more control over the area of effect, enough to where one person may feel like they have been sunbathing all day to total incineration of another target. § Heat Signature Sense: He has the ability to sense beings by the heat signature that they give off. § Plasma Shield: He has the ability to manipulate the plasma around him to form an aura that can melt incoming bullets are stave off other attacks. Solar Shielding Psi-field: He is protected from the heat and radiation he emits by a short-range psionic force field which automatically comes into being whenever there is air friction, and also prevents excessive amounts of light from the plasma from reaching his eyes so as to blind or damage them. Sunfire's body emits a protective field whenever he uses his powers. However, it is speculated that he can generate power in excess of his natural protection. Horsemen of Apocalypse As the Horsemen Famine, Sunfire was capable of; Solar Hunger: He has ability to manipulate the light patterns he generated to stimulate the optic nerve and make the brain believe the body is starving. Zero Fluid Shiro was once exposed to the Zero Fluid that powers Jack of Hearts (Jonathan Hart), his right side becoming blackish like Jack's. While the fluid was active his physical stats increased and he was able to discharge "bio-energy" in addition to his plasma. His body eventually rid itself of the fluid's properties and he returned to normal. Strength level Normal human male with moderate regular exercise. Since his transformation into Famine, Shiro's strength is unknown. Paraphernalia Equipment Sunfire formerly used an amplification suit that helped him with his powers via flight stabilizers and solar panels. He also wore a containment suit to ensure that he did not accidentally emit harmful radiation. Transportation Flight under his own power, formerly X-Men Stratojet. Category:Continuum-47512936 (B)